smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hungry Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 4
It soon got dark, as all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were busy walking across the frozen landscape, bearing the full force of the heavy snowfall. Wolves were howling in the distance, which made most of them fear of being eaten. "What was that?" Trippy asked, sounding frightened. "Oh, Gosh, don't worry, Trippy," Clumsy replied, reassuring her. "It's only wolves." "I HATE wolves!" Grouchy said, as he walked past them. "I HATE wolves too!" Sulky added. ... The Smurfs spent countless days walking... night and day... climbing mountains... crossing chasms... they struggle against fatigue, and most of all, hunger. But one day, there was a terrible blizzard, which made it very hard for the Smurfs to see. "Stay close together, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf ordered, as he held Mother Smurfette's hand tightly. "I can't go on, Grandpa Smurf!" Saviour shouted. "I just can't." "But we must, Saviour!" Mother Smurfette shouted back. "Or we'll freeze, like Papa Smurf smurfed, stay together and keep moving." Eventually the blizzard died down, and Papa Smurf could see a castle in the distance. "Hey, look!" Papa smurf shouted as he pointed out into the distance. "A castle!!" All the Smurfs and Smurfettes cheered with excitement. "Surely there are occupants in that castle!" Hawkeye said. "And where there are occupants, there's smurf to EAT!" Greedy added. "Thank smurfness," Baker said. "I'm really hungry." All the Smurfs ran as fast as they could towards the castle, and soon got to the front door. Hefty and Nicola tried pushing the door with all their strength, but couldn't move the door an inch. "No luck, Papa Smurf. We can't smurf this door," Hefty groaned, catching his breath. Papa Smurf soon noticed an open window close by. "We'll have to boost someone up! Okay, my little Smurfs, form a tower." he insisted. Soon the Smurfs formed a tower, with Hefty and Nicola at the bottom, and soon they managed to get inside the castle. "Come on!" Papa Smurf ordered. "There's nobody here!" The Smurfs and Smurfettes looked around and noticed the castle was all dusty and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. "Yuck! It's full of spider-smurfs here, laddies!" Fergus said. "Yes! It's like this castle is abandoned!" Hero added. Saviour was shaking with fear. "I'm scared, Papa Smurf," she quivered. "Let's smurf out of here!" Hero got down on one knee and hugged her. "Don't worry, Saviour!" he said. "I'll protect you." Saviour smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" she whispered. Papa Smurf looked around the castle hallways. "Okay, my little Smurfs, let's try to find the kitchen," he said. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps coming towards them. All the Smurfs and Smurfettes froze with fear. "Careful! Someone's coming! Smurf yourselves!" Papa Smurf ordered. The Smurfs and Smurfettes ran around trying to find any cover they could find. The footsteps got louder and louder, and soon they all seen that it was only a mouse. The Smurfs emerged from their hiding places. "Whew, it was only a mouse," Hefty said. "Don't tell me you were afraid of a tiny little mouse, Hefty?" Nicola asked. "Me? Afraid? Never!" Hefty answered, sounding offended. "Anyway, if you weren't afraid, you would've smurfed your ground." "I would've," Nicola retorted. "But the only reason I hid was because Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette ordered us to." "I was a-smurf!" Brainy added. Papa Smurf had a puzzled look on his face. He stroked his beard and noticed there was a small hole in the wall. "Indeed, maybe this hole leads to the kitchen?" he said, and he soon looked through the hole and he could see light at the other end. "There's light at the end! Come on, follow me!" he announced to the others. The Smurfs and Smurfettes were soon making their way through the hole. "Sore wa kokode wa hontōni kuraidesu." Takeo said. "SMURF UP, TAKEO! Even though I smurf no idea what you just said, but no doubt you're complaining," Nikolai said snarkly. Papa Smurf was soon at the other end. He peered through the hole and looked around the wide-open room. "Hello? It looks like we're in the armoire!" he said, as he looked both ways. "There's nothing here, my little Smurfs...let's go." As the Smurfs and Smurfettes began to enter the room, they didn't know that there was a human sitting in the chair, staring down at them. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Hungry Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles